


a birthday wish

by LiliaFax



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaFax/pseuds/LiliaFax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Robin returns after defeating Grima, a family finally can begin to heal in the aftermath, and to top it all off, Morgan's birthday is coming up. </p><p>It's going to be the best birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up to the fe:a fanfic party 3 years late with silly overwrought headcanons* hello naughty shippers it's fanfic time. I had to split this into two chapters because it would have been Absurd otherwise.
> 
> Special thanks to both Tzila and Sam for reading it over for me
> 
> More detailed notes at the end
> 
> Note: In this fic Robin is trans, and though it isn't mentioned explicitly Robin chose to have his own children in both this timeline and the futurepast one. Being cis, I didn't want to write a fic about being trans, so Robin's gender identity is not the focus of this fic. I did take the time to research what trans men who have chosen to bear their own children have said, and tried to treat this as delicately as possible. However, I understand that this topic might be dysphoric for some people, and wanted to address up front his relationship to his daughters.

The day of May 3rd, Robin set aside his work for the day and went to go visit his husband in his office. Ylisstol was generally pleasant this time of year, if a bit prone to rain, and today was no different. Robin figured that staying locked in the castle all day would be bad for both him and especially Chrom. Besides, Robin had an important plan to share.

He nodded to a servant girl who was sweeping down the hallway, earning a small bow in return and a demure "My Lord," before she continued her work. The fact that she didn't startle at him was a good sign in Robin's eyes; too many times these past weeks the castle staff had reacted poorly (or joyfully, he supposed) to seeing him about the castle again. Robin, however, rather preferred a sense of normalcy to the general awe of his return. This young woman's reaction was a step in the right direction.

Reaching the Exalted Study door, Robin greeted the guards posted there. 

"Afternoon, sirs. Is Chrom in?"

A guard with a shock of orange hair that reminded Robin vividly of Gaius spoke, "Yes, my Lord. The Exalt has not left since this morning, to my knowledge. Shall I announce you?"

"There's no need, thank you though," Robin replied. He reached for the door as the young guard stepped aside quickly. "Ah, may I ask your name? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with your face."

"Joseph, sir," the guard responded and smiled.

Robin smiled in return. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Joseph," he said and pulled the door open. He closed it behind him with a soft click and looked around for his husband.

Said man sat at his ornate, mahogany desk, holding a leaf of paper in one hand and his head with the other. His circlet and ornamental cape were nowhere to be found, a fact that Robin chuckled at. Chrom never wore the ostentatious trappings of his station outside of settings where it was absolutely required.

His brows furrowed as he read over the paper in front of him.

Robin walked to his side and looked over his shoulder at the small, cramped writing on the page. He caught a few words such as "contractual rights" and "tax revenue" as he scanned it himself. Ah, that would explain Chrom's expression.

"What are you working on, hm?" he asked, leaning a little into Chrom's chair.

Chrom, for his credit, barely started and turned to look at Robin before smiling himself. "Robin! Is it time for a break yet?" he asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. You should get through whatever it is you are looking at before we take a leave," Robin laughed, "I could try and help though. What is this?"

"Proposals for new laws regarding land inheritance. The content isn't awful, the wording is just... almost incomprehensible at times," Chrom explained as he set the page down and gestured vaguely at the entire packet.

"Have you asked Maribelle her opinion yet?" Robin asked.

Chrom pointed to another set of papers sealed with what Robin recognized as Maribelle's personal stamp. "It's right there. I just figured I should read the original proposal before looking at her suggestions," he said, "I'm hopeless at law, Robin, it's terrible."

Robin laughed again at the exasperated look Chrom sent him.

"How about we take a walk to clear your mind and I'll look over the proposal when we return. I meant to talk with you about something anyway", Robin said and extended his hand toward Chrom.

Chrom took it and pulled himself up. The warmth of his hand radiated through his gloves. Robin met Chrom’s eyes and marveled at their clear blue.

He tilted his head toward the door and began leading the two of them out, gripping Chrom’s hand tighter in his and letting their interlocked hands fall between them.

The pair made their way out of the building into the courtyard of the castle. People flittered across the courtyard as they went about their daily work. The entrance of their Lords didn’t cause a stir, as Chrom and Robin prefered it. Robin watched the busyness with a content smile playing across his lips. There was something about the domesticity and familiarity of the scene that calmed him, something he missed during the last war against Grima and the darkness afterward. Ylisstol was home.

Robin nudged Chrom in the direction of the secluded garden only accessible by the royal family and certain others as dictated by them. The same garden where Lucina had stopped an assassin so many years ago.

They entered the garden through a wrought iron gate and made their way to a stone bench that sat adjacent to a trimmed camellia shrub. Robin leaned his head on Chrom’s shoulder and smiled as Chrom did the same, resting his cheek in Robin’s hair. His thumb ran over Robin’s knuckles slowly.

“Gods, I am so grateful we can do this again…” Chrom said.

“I know. I am as well,” Robin replied.

Chrom pressed a kiss to Robin’s head. “I missed you so much, so very much, my love.”

Robin turned his face toward Chrom’s and kissed him lightly in response.

“I’m here now and I won’t go away again,” he whispered.

Chrom laughed a little, “I know it’s been three weeks but sometimes it still feels like a dream that you are back here with us. With me.”

Robin chuckled. “It’s been a busy few weeks though, hasn’t it? And it’s going to get busier soon, I think. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about actually.”

“Oh,” Chrom said, straightening up.

“Yes, I was going through some of my things and I realized that Morgan’s birthday is coming up,” Robin said and opened his notebook to a page where each Shepherd’s birthday was written in painstakingly neat columns. “I also recalled that we didn’t get to give her anything big during the war. I just think maybe we should… make this one important.”

Chrom made a small noise of agreement. “I hadn’t realized her birthday was coming up that quickly, I guess with everything happening my sense of time has gone askew. But yes, I do agree. The past year has been… tough for everyone, her especially.” He paused and brought his hand to his chin. “What do you suppose we do?”

At that, Robin let himself smirk a little and lean toward his husband. He told Chrom what he was planning, and Chrom smiled widely in approval.

“You are so brilliant, you know?” Chrom said.

Robin rolled his eyes and kissed Chrom deeply. He threaded his fingers into Chrom’s blue hair and pulled himself onto Chrom’s lap. The garden was secluded enough and for all Robin’s self control, he had been missing his husband for just as long as Chrom had.

After a few tense moments, the two pulled away from each other, pressing their foreheads together. They laughed breathlessly.

“I’ve been known to be brilliant at times. Now, why don’t we get started on this and maybe finish that proposal?”

-~-

Morgan yawned widely as she walked into the dining hall on the morning of her birthday. She was never much of a morning person, preferring to sleep in until the sun was well in the sky, but Lucina woke her up early today. Lucina said that it wasn’t _that_ early but she had such a weird sense of time anyway.

“Good morning, Morgan,” her papa’s voice came to her, oddly cheerful for the time of day. Morgan opened her eyes and turned to him. He was at his usual seat at the table, drinking from an off-white mug. His brown eyes glinted over the rim of his mug as he looked at her.

“Morning, papa,” she said and hugged her father tight. She had to make up for almost a year of no hugs, and three weeks was definitely not enough time to do that.

The sound of footsteps made her look up. Her father stood next to them, holding a half-eaten bread roll. “Morgan, it’s nice to see you up and about before noon,” he said before finishing his bread and ruffling her hair, “you need to brush your hair though, sweetheart.”

Morgan batted her father’s hand away. “Daaaaad, I was gonna do that after breakfast. It’s fine.”

“Of course, I was just teasing you,” her father said.

“Do you know where Lucina is?” Papa asked. Father ran his fingers through his hair.

“She said she would be here in a moment. Maybe she’s with Lissa?” Father said.

“Hmm,” Papa said and took deep drink from his cup.

Morgan took some toasted sweetbread and jam from the breakfast set on the table and took her own seat. Morgan knew today was going to be special; it was her birthday, Papa was back, and she had a plan to keep Lucina from leaving. It was going to be great.

Aunt Lissa, Lucina, and her younger self walked into the room next. Well, Aunt Lissa carried little Lulu on her back, so she wasn’t doing much walking. Aunt Lissa set Lulu down and smiled as the two-year-old ran over to Father and wrapped her arms around his leg.

“Good morning!” Morgan chirped happily.

“You’re quite cheery, considering how grumpy you were when I woke you,” Lucina said. Morgan scowled and stuck out her tongue quickly (before Papa or Father could see, of course).

“That’s because I just woke up and it was early. I’m awake now,” Morgan said. Lucina smiled and sat down. She took a seat far away from Father and Lulu, which made Morgan a little sad. But she was going to show Lucina that she didn’t have to stay away from Lulu or the rest of them, and that Lucina would always have a home here. After all, isn’t that why they started calling Lulu that in the first place?

“So, we’re all here now,” Papa said after the newcomers had gotten their food and Father pulled Lulu onto his lap, “Chrom and I have plans set for today and we would like to go over them. Of course, it’s not set in stone, but we have something big planned.”

“I was thinking about taking Morgan and Lulu out to the market today,” Father said. “Does that sound good to you, Morgan? An outing with your father and baby sister?”

Morgan swallowed the piece of toast in her mouth. “Uh, yeah! That would be cool.”

“Yay, yay, out with Morgan,” Lulu said, clapping her hands and only stumbling a little on Morgan’s name. Morgan smiled herself.

“You said my name right, Lulu,” Morgan said, leaning over to look at her little sister.

“Mor-gan,” Lulu repeated. Morgan giggled.

Papa laughed as well and put his mug down. “Well, I guess that settles that. Chrom will take Morgan and Lulu out today, probably for a few hours at least,” he said then looked at Father with an odd look in his eye. Morgan lifted an eyebrow.

“I’ll have to tell Frederick where we’re going,” Father said. Morgan nodded; she knew Frederick didn’t like it when any of them went out alone, even if it was just the Ylisstol market.

Papa cleared his throat. “In that case, how Lucina and I spend some time together today?”

Lucina lifted her head from her breakfast and nodded shortly. “Of course,” she said.

Morgan supposed it was good that they were doing that, even if she kinda wanted Papa and Lucina to come with her, Father, and Lulu. Morgan didn’t think that Lucina and Papa  had spent that much time together since he had come back but then again Lucina had been more and more distant with everyone lately. She hoped that Papa could help Lucina with whatever her problem was (although Morgan had an idea, she just couldn’t help her anymore).

Morgan had great feeling about today.

-~-

“Everything should be in order, my Lord,” the kitchen servant said.

“Thank you, that will be all,” Robin replied. The servant bowed and left with barely a noise. Robin sighed and pushed up his sleeves, looking around the room.

Robin had commandeered one of the kitchens in the castle for his plan, earning some interesting looks from the kitchen staff. Robin supposed it was a little odd for the Royal Consort and Grandmaster to insist so fervently on having a kitchen to himself for an entire afternoon. However, a parent making a cake for their own daughter’s birthday wasn’t that odd in the grand scheme of things, and when had he and Chrom ever been traditional with any aspect of their life?

Lissa entered the kitchen with Lucina following, both carrying bags of ingredients taken from storerooms and personal stocks.

“Did you get the recipe from Cordelia?” Robin asked as the two girls laid their burden on the center table.

“Yep, she was right on time, as you said,” Lissa said and flourished a piece of white paper, folded neatly in half. “Said she was happy to help. I also got Gaius to give some of his sweet store for this. Not that much, but any from Gaius is a lot.”

Robin nodded, impressed. “Should I be concerned with future favors from him?”

“No, I did it all myself. Barely brought you up at all,” Lissa said and winked.

“Ahh, I see…” Robin said. “Erm, anyway, thank you very much. Lucina and I can take it from here.”

Lissa scowled a little, but when she spoke her voice was light, “Aw, no need to kick me out so fast. I know you want to do this just you two, but it wouldn’t be bad if I stayed, would it?”

“No, I suppose not,” Robin laughed. “Stay all you want, I suppose this will be fascinating to watch.”

Lissa giggled at that and skipped to a chair in the corner, pulling a wrapped candy from her pocket and popping it in her mouth. She smiled and gave Lucina and Robin a pair of thumbs up.

Robin rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively toward Lissa. She would get bored eventually.

“Papa? Shall we get started?” Lucina said. Her own sleeves were rolled up and she leaned over slightly to catch Robin’s eyes, her hair falling over her shoulder.

“Ah, yes, that we should,” Robin said, then spun on his heel, looking around the kitchen. “Hm, we should put on aprons, I think…”

“Lissa and I brought two, they are with the ingredients,” Lucina said softly, gesturing. She pulled a thin piece of fabric and pulled her hair back to the nape of her neck, clearly setting to tie her hair back. Her fingers fumbled a little, pieces of hair slipping out of her grasp. Lucina cursed softly and dropped the entire section of hair then started gathering it up again.

Robin rushed over and took her hands. “Oh, Luci, I could tie it for you,” he said, wanting to help his oldest daughter.

“I’m fine, I can do this. It’s not a problem, I’m just…” Lucina said, almost sounding frustrated. Robin noticed a slight tremor in her hands as he held them. Robin blinked.

“I know you can, I know. I want to do this for you,” he said as soothingly as he could.

Lucina stilled a little then sighed. “All right, Papa,” she murmured and handed Robin the ribbon.

Robin took it with careful fingers and set it on the table. He began combing his fingers through Lucina’s hair, so like Chrom’s but somehow reminiscent of his own as well. It was the texture. Lucina had Chrom’s hair color but Robin’s hair texture. Smoothing out the gathered hair required the same deftness of hand that neatening his own hair in the morning required.

Robin tied off the ribbon with a tight knot. “It’s tied, Luci.”

“Thank you,” Lucina said and turned to look Robin in the eye. She held Robin’s eye, swallowing and looking almost as if she would say something. Unsaid words hung heavily in the air, as they had for months between them (or was it years now?)

“Well, let’s get to work!” Robin said, clapping his hands. The tenseness eased a little, but he could tell it hadn’t completely dissipated. As long as Lucina didn’t look at him like that, this would be fine. “We should start by putting together the dry ingredients in this bowl. I will put together the wet ingredients. Here’s the recipe.” Robin slid the paper to the middle of the pair. Lucina flickered her eyes over the words, biting her lip slightly in thought.

“That sounds good,” Lucina said.

The two worked in silence for a bit, trying to ignore the tension between them. Robin looked over to Lucina as he poured in the oil. She kept worrying her lip. Clearly she could feel the atmosphere as well. Robin took a deep breath; it was time to be a father. He knew they needed to have a hard conversation, no matter how difficult it would be.

“Lissa?” Robin called.

She perked up, sucker in her mouth. “Mm?”

“Do you think you could let me and Lucina be alone for a while?” Robin asked.

Lissa pulled the sucker out with a small pop. “What? Oh, oooh, I see. Yeah, I get it.”

She gave Robin a pat on the shoulder as she passed. Robin smiled weakly at her then looked to his daughter. Lucina watched Lissa leave, her hands stilled over the bowl.

“Luci…” Robin started and Lucina quickly whipped her head around. “I think we-”

“Papa, I-” Lucina began to speak at the same time. She cut herself off with a sheepish look. “Sorry.”

“No, no. Go on, Luci, what do you want to say?”

“I just wanted… to talk? Really talk. Because we haven’t had the chance to really talk since… a long time. And I missed you. I really did. I know it seems like I don’t, I’ve talked about this with Morgan and Owain and everyone, but I really do. Things have just been so hard,” Lucina started babbling, words falling from her mouth as fast as Robin had ever heard her speak. He knew how difficult it could be for her to say what was on her mind; this had probably been on her mind for a long time, at least since Grima had fallen and perhaps longer.

“Oh, Luci… Of course we can talk. I actually wanted to just talk and spend time with you,” Robin said softly, taking her hand and guiding her to sit on a stool near the table. “I have some things I want to say.”

Lucina looked down at her lap. “I know… We never fully cleared things after Plegia. Not really. Or maybe since the Emblem when I... you know.”

“Mm,” Robin murmured, still holding her hand and scooting his stool even closer to hers.

“I’ve thought about it a lot in the time you were gone, Papa. I think I was scared. I was scared to lose you again, especially considering how I lost you before. And when we found out about Grima, everything made sense from before but it also didn’t,” Lucina paused and took a deep breath. Her eyes glittered with forming tears. Robin’s chest ached, both for her and at the still-healing memories of those times, but he resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and just nodded for her to go on.

“I always had trouble reconciling my image of my Papa from my childhood- the one from the future, I mean- and what had supposedly happened to Father. There were reports back then that the person orchestrating everything, the person ruining everything looked like the Royal Consort. And I remember people didn’t seem to want Morgan nor I to know, but it was impossible to not find out when you were trying to run a resistance.”

“I didn’t want to believe them, I wouldn’t let myself believe it. I needed to believe that you had died with Father that day. So I willed myself into ignorance. Grima never came to me looking like you in the future so I could ignore the reports. But I couldn’t ignore things here; I had a mission to save Father and to save the world. Even if it hurt so, so much.”

“I know,” Robin said in the lull of Lucina’s voice. “I know, I know.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you upset, Papa. I know you struggled with this and here I am making it about myself,” Lucina said and held the heel of her hand to her eyes, as if to stop tears from falling by force.

“It is quite alright. We… need to talk about this,” Robin said as simply as he could.

Lucina met Robin’s gaze through her eyelashes. “Ah, yes, I know. I just don’t want to make you hate me. I can’t live with hate anymore,” Lucina said. Her voice suddenly cracked as a sob escaped. “Because… because I think I hated you for a bit. No, not _you_ , I could never hate _you_. I love you, Papa, I always have and I always will. But my Papa from the future, I couldn’t help but be so angry with him, even if I knew it was irrational. After Plegia and Grima coming back, I couldn’t help but wonder... Why couldn’t he have resisted too? For Morgan, for me? And I was scared the same would happen to you, despite everything. I couldn’t explain all the feelings inside me, so I guess I just ran away. But I know I love you and I loved my Papa back then.”

Something clenched fiercely behind his ribs hearing his daughter speak. It hurt, oh it hurt so amazingly to think about Grima and his other self. What he could have been still haunted Robin weeks after coming back to a world free of Grima. Too many nights since his return he had awoken with a dying scream on his lips and the feeling of falling in his veins. Chrom would hold him, bring him back to the world with soft kisses to his forehead and soothing words in his ear. He knew his daughter had nightmares too.

He shook his head and blinked back the pinpricks in his eyes. Lucina needed him right now.

“I understand, as well as I can. I’ve thought about my other self and it was hard to understand what must have been going through his head. You would think I would be able to understand at least, but I suppose the sum of our experiences made us different people,” Robin paused, trying to think of what to say next.

“I also hated Grima and even myself, especially toward the end. And I will always be sorry I couldn’t be the father you deserved, whether in your future or back then. I’m trying to be now, which is why I asked you to help me with this.” Robin gestured to the cake ingredients set on the table. “I want to spend time with you. I don’t want my relationship with my own daughter to fracture further.”

“Me too, Papa,” Lucina said earnestly, tears still glimmering in her eyes.

Robin smiled, “Which brings me to something I’ve been wanting to speak with you about for some time. I know you are angry with my other self, I know you are. However, while I was… I guess dead isn’t the right word, but it’s the best I have. Anyway, while I was gone, I met… ah this is difficult to say.”

“Are you alright?” Lucina tilted her head, concerned coloring her voice.

“No, I’m fine,” Robin said quickly. He had discussed this with Chrom, who had agreed that Lucina deserved to know. Finding a time to tell her was the problem, especially with how distant she had seemed lately. “Before I go on, if any of what I’m about to say makes you upset and you want me to stop, let me know.” Lucina nodded and so Robin went on.

“While I was gone, I was able to truly meet my other self. Not Grima wearing my- his- body, but him. It’s still odd thinking about it, isn’t it? Meeting and talking to another version of yourself. However, it was truly cathartic. But the gritty details of my soul-searching aren’t what I wanted to share.”

“I talked to him while I was there. And I know that he loved you and Morgan so, so much. From carrying you to holding you in his arms for the first time, you and Morgan were his world. He told me to tell you that he wished he was stronger to resist, that he could have held on for you two. That he was sorry for everything. I wish I could give you more than his words, but I can give you all the love I have as well. You have always been my daughter, just as much as the one I brought into the world myself. But your other papa will always love you and I will try my best to pass that on.”

“Oh, Papa…” Lucina sobbed before pulling Robin into a tight hug. She tucked her face into the crook of Robin’s neck, her body shaking slightly in his arms. Robin rubbed her back and shooshed her softly. He let her cry into his shoulder, meeting her in release of something visceral as tears sprung from his own eyes. They weren’t tears of sorrow anymore, not really. Instead it felt like a liberation. The tension that filled the room fell away.

Robin loved Lucina so, so much. He was so proud of his brilliant, brave, strong daughter.

“You’ll always have a place here, Luci. I know your father feels the same way,” Robin said, causing Lucina to meet his gaze with watery eyes. “I know what you’ve been thinking, I _am_ your father. But, you know you don’t have to leave. We’ll figure something out. We always do in this family.”

Lucina giggled, and wiped tears with the back of her hand. “I know, I know. Thank you.”

“I know I can’t change your mind for good. You are an adult, after all,” Robin tapped her nose playfully. “And if you decide you need to travel for a while, that’s absolutely fine. Unlike your sister or your father, I won’t fault you. Just know you can always come back.”

Lucina nodded and slowly pulled away from the hug. She gathered herself for a moment, finishing clearing her eyes.  “My apologies for derailing our work. We still need to make Morgan’s cake.”

“Yes, but I think our conversation was important to have. Even if it ended with both of us crying. There’s been quite a lot of that these past weeks,” Robin laughed. “You are right though, we need to stop dawdling on this cake if it will be done by the time your father, Morgan, and Lulu are back.”

“Yes,” Lucina agreed enthusiastically and turned back the ingredients with a peculiar gleam in her eye.

“Ah, don’t get ahead of yourself. Let’s see what has to be done next,” Robin said, still grinning.

“Oh, yes,” Lucina agreed and passed the recipe to him. Robin looked it over with a careful eye while Lucina leaned slightly into his side.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you like that one, Lulu?”

The toddler in Morgan’s arms pointed at a cotton shawl that hung from the vendor’s booth, nodding her head vigorously. Morgan laughed and hitched Lulu up on her hip a little more. The girl in her arms reached out further, her eyes set on the fabric in front of her.

“Do you want to try it on maybe?” Another nod from Lulu. “Okay, let’s ask the vendor if we can!” Morgan tapped Lulu’s nose the same Papa always did for her and Lucina. Lulu giggled and grabbed at her nose with small, chubby hands.

Father stood slightly behind Morgan, an amused smile playing on his lips as he watched his two daughters admire the fabric. Morgan knew he was there; he had done this at the last few stalls they visited. 

Morgan stepped closer to the vendor where she sat, spinning thread as she watched her goods, and cleared her throat. “Excuse me, may we try one of the shawls? Just for a little?”

“Oh, Princess Morgan. What were you looking at?” the woman set her spindle down and stood up. 

“This one, if you don’t mind?” Morgan asked, gesturing to the shawl. Lulu kept her eyes on the fabric but burrowed a little into Morgan as the vendor walked closer. 

The vendor nodded and went over to unpin the shawl. As she reached for the pins, she seemed to notice Father standing behind Morgan and stepped out to give a quick bow.

“Milord, I didn’t see you behind the princess,” she said, her voice more demure than before. Morgan suppressed a giggle. No matter how many times her family went to town, there always seemed to be a ruckus when they realized who exactly was down there. Father tried to make their trips somewhat regular, Morgan knew. He once told her that her Aunt Emmeryn used to come into the city all the time because she wanted to know her people. Morgan liked that idea. She knew she was technically a princess (even if she still didn’t have her memories of growing up in the castle), but she liked meeting people and getting to know them. 

“It’s quite alright. I was simply watching my daughters for the moment,” Father said and waved his hand slightly, as if to clear tension from the air. The vendor smiled and went back to unpinning the shawl. 

Morgan tried to think if she could remember the woman’s name. She felt as though she knew it, and especially that she should know it. Margarite? That sounded about right. Remembering names was something Morgan always struggled if, even if other parts of her memory were good. Well, aside from the amnesia, but Papa also had amnesia and he could remember many, many things so Morgan didn’t think that mattered all that much.

The vendor, Margarite, handed Morgan the shawl with a small smile. Morgan thanked her with an even larger smile and a bright thanks. Lulu watched the fabric intently and made small gestures at it, as if she couldn’t decide quite how much she wanted to put it on.

Morgan laughed and used one hand to drape the fabric on her little sister. It bunched where Lulu’s body was still pressed to Morgan’s body. Morgan scowled a little and set Lulu down, holding the ends of the shawl to keep it off the ground. Lulu opened her mouth to protest, her eyebrows starting to bunch up. Morgan quickly put her finger to Lulu’s lips to shush her. The end of the shawl still bunched in her hand so the fringe dangled and brushed Lulu’s face. 

“I wanted to see what you look like in it and I couldn’t do that carrying you, could I?” Morgan said. Lulu eyes lit up as the realization hit her before she nodded conspiratorially. 

“Yeah! What do I look like?” Lulu said seriously, looking right into Morgan’s eyes. 

Morgan took Lulu in, from the way her hair was starting to slip out from behind her headband, the small bandage taped to her knee, and finally the oversized shawl hanging (somewhat, as Morgan still had the longest ends in her hands) off her small shoulders. She looked exceedingly silly, Morgan thought, but also it fit. 

“You look adorable,” Morgan said. “Isn’t she, Father?” 

“The cutest,” Father crouched by the two of them and pushed the stray strands from Lulu’s face. Lulu smiled wide. Father laughed, low and warm in that way that always Morgan feel safe and loved. “Do you like the shawl, Lulu?”

Lulu’s expression changed as she thought. “I think… it feels nice but it’s kinda itchy,” she said solemnly. 

“It is a very well-made fabric. I think it’s a little big for you though, Lulu. Maybe when you are bigger,” Father said and pat Lulu’s head. Morgan took that as a cue to take the shawl off Lulu’s shoulders. 

“But what do you think it would look like on Morgan, hm?” Father said to Lulu, smiling toward Morgan. Lulu clapped her hands. 

“Put it on, Morgan! Put it on!” she said happily.

“Fine, fine, I’ll put it on,” Morgan said, wrapping the shawl around her shoulders. It was made of a finely woven linen that sat like air on Morgan’s arms. The shawl was dyed a pretty peach color with blue accents woven throughout.

“She looks very pretty, doesn’t she?” Father asked Lulu who nodded. “You know, it’s Morgan’s birthday. Why don’t we get her the shawl, Lulu?”

Lulu agreed enthusiastically and it was settled. Father stood and after some fanfare, paid the vendor for the shawl. 

“Thank you, Your Highness. Thank you so much,” she said and bowed deeply as they left. Lulu waved from her new perch in Father’s arms and said good-bye brightly.

The trio walked from the stall toward a grove-like area where they could catch their breaths. Frederick followed them, moving silently from his post on the skirts of the stall (as he had this morning when they left). Uncle Frederick insisted on coming himself or having someone else come whenever they came to the marketplace. He said it was too keep them safe, to make sure none of them got up to trouble and Father had stopped trying to fight him about it. Morgan kinda thought it was cute how much Uncle Frederick cared, although sometimes it was annoying that she couldn’t go out with her family. Uncle Frederick was like family, but it wasn’t always the same. Just another part of Father being the Exalt, Morgan supposed.

Besides, they hadn’t even all gone out since Papa got back. Morgan was going to make sure that was just their family. They could go out as an extended family, including Uncle Frederick and Aunt Sumia and Aunt Lissa and Uncle Gaius and Aunt Maribelle and all of them too, but she really wanted to go with just her, Father, Papa, Lucina, and Lulu. Morgan missed all of them being together so painfully that holding herself together this past year had been so difficult. Now that Papa was back, Morgan felt so relieved and blissfully happy, as if she had never been happy while he was gone. She wanted to have everyone go out, to be a family again, for things to be normal again. She felt as though she had to prove to herself that this was all real. 

Papa led them to a fountain that was a little outside of the town square. Ylisstol had several fountains and other public statues, even if many of them had fallen into disrepair from the various hardships the country endured in the past decades. The real centerpiece and grandest monument in Ylisstol was the fountain of Aunt Emmeryn right in town square. Morgan had seen it many times when they went into town for more official outings and it always amazed her with its scale and beauty. Although, Morgan thought that maybe a stone statue of her aunt was an odd paradox, considering that from all she had heard Aunt Emmeryn was anything but a cold person. 

Morgan wished she could have met her.

In any case, as beautiful as Aunt Emmeryn’s statue was, it was always super crowded around there at this time of day and they were trying to keep as low a profile as they could for this trip. This wasn’t any kind of official visit, so if people found them that was fine but they really wanted to be out together, and Lulu didn’t always do the best in crowds. She could handle them for shorter trips and being part of a crowd like in the marketplace was usually fine, but she got fidgety and grumpy being the center of attention. Maybe she would grow out of it, but Morgan knew Lucina and how she reacted to similar situations. More likely, Lulu would just get better at hiding her discomfort than get more desensitized to it.

Although, Lulu and Lucina were not really the same person, Morgan mused. Who knew what effect growing up in a completely different timeline and situation would do for her. Lulu was her own person and was going to grow up into someone unique and special in her own right. Morgan knew this was true in her soul. Just like how Papa and Grima were not the same person.

They sat on the edge of the fountain and Father let Lulu down so she could play with the water. She dipped her hands in almost immediately, staring with intense eyes at her submerged fingers. She wiggled her fingers and a smile broke out over her face. Morgan watched her play with the water, leaning back on her arms as she placed them carefully on the stone lip of the fountain.

“Has today been good so far, Morgan?” Father asked, gazing at her with warm eyes. 

Morgan nodded. “Yeah, it’s been really fun,” Morgan trailed off, thinking over the day. She really was happy to be spending time with Father and Lulu and this birthday already felt so much better than any other day she could remember, but there was something today that was sticking with her. 

Father raised his eyebrow. Morgan sunk into the collar of her shirt, a little embarrassed. She had to have been pretty obvious for Father to notice her wandering thoughts. He never was that observant even though he tried. 

“I really have enjoyed everything so far, I really do. I love going out with you and Lulu,” Morgan quickly said. “I just kinda… wanted to go out with Papa too today?” She averted her eyes and felt a flush raise to her cheeks.

“Mmm, I understand. I do wish we could have gone out as a family, but your Papa insisted,” Father said. “He has a plan for today, as he always does. I swear we’ll go out as a family soon, though.”

“I’m sure he does,” Morgan smiled, thinking of her Papa. “I still wish he could be here.”

“Of course you do. You love your Papa and he’s been gone for a long time,” Father said. 

“Yeah…” Morgan said, looking at the sky. It was quite clear today, bright blue with streaks of white cloud. It had been this beautiful the day Papa came back.

Father wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to his side and out of her thoughts. Morgan rested her head against his chest before gazing back out ahead of her, taking in everything. 

For all she wished Papa was here, today felt like a dream. The past year had been a nightmare, always wishing and praying that Papa would return soon and trying to stave off that impending feeling that he might never come back. Naga had only said it was a possibility and everyone tried to have hope but sometimes it was hard. 

A little over a year ago, Morgan lost her Papa for the first time she could remember and it hurt more than anything ever could.

“I never say this enough, but I am so proud of you,” Father said. Morgan looked up and met his eyes. A small smile sat on his face. “I’m so proud of how good an older sister you’ve become for Lulu, I’m so proud of how you’ve grown up. I’m so proud of how you’ve dealt with everything this past year.”

“Father…” Morgan said.

“I know it’s been hard and I wasn’t always the most available in this time. But you’ve been so strong and you keep growing into a beautiful young woman.”

Morgan sniffed and brought up a hand to rub at her eyes. Father had been so very sad when they first got home from Plegia, Morgan knew this. She had been sad too, the loss ripping through her like a wound to the chest, and they had all isolated themselves. But things got better, or at least the pain lessened and eventually Morgan started to come out of her shell again. She spent more time with Lucina, with Cynthia and Owain, but also with Father. 

If there was one good thing to come from this, maybe it was that Morgan got to know her Father in a way she never expected she would. 

Father lifted his hand and ran a thumb over Morgan’s cheek. She smiled at the touch and looked up into the fond look in his eyes. Father’s eyes sparkled in a way they hadn’t since Plegia. Morgan hadn’t really noticed the difference, how hollow his gaze could be, until life was breathed back into it when Papa returned. 

“I wanted to give you something special while we were out,” Father said. Morgan tilted her head quizzically.

“Didn’t we just get the shawl?” she questioned, flicking her eyes toward where Frederick stood with Lulu, holding the wrapped shawl.

Father chuckled. “Consider that a gift specifically from your sister. After all, she picked it out, didn’t she?” Morgan nodded, still slightly confused. Father turned away slightly, looking through his pocket. He returned with a small blue box in his hands and a slightly triumphant look on his face.

“Happy birthday, Morgan,” he said and passed the box over. Morgan took it with cautious hands. The box looked finely made, if a bit worn on the edges. The outside looked to be covered with a fabric that contained an intricate design of interlocking swirls and hooks. Sometimes the curved silver lines connected to form a Brand of the Exalt. A white ribbon ran around the edge of the lid, trimmed with silver thread. Morgan looked at it with apprehensive awe then up to Father. He simply smiled and gestured with a nod of his head to open it.

Morgan held her breath as she worked her fingernail under the lid to gently pry it up. The lid raised on its tiny metal hinge, revealing a pendant hanging on a silver chain. Morgan gasped. She removed the necklace itself from the fabric cushion on which it sat, bringing it up to the sunlight to take a closer look.

The pendant contained a brightly polished blue gemstone that glinted in the light, nested in a silver setting shaped to resemble the Brand. The setting included more curls and flourishes than the Brand usually had by itself, etched into the silver with smaller white gems embedded into key points. It was absolutely gorgeous.

“That was your grandmother’s,” Father said, absently rubbing his neck as he watched Morgan. “I figured that since you are so grown up now, I could give you something of hers. It seemed like the right thing to do.” He laughed softly. Morgan blinked hard, trying to clear the pinprick tears that were starting to form. 

“Thank you, Father. I… it’s beautiful,” Morgan said, scrubbing at her eye with the back of her free hand. 

Father gestured for the necklace and Morgan handed it over, understanding what he likely meant to do and turning around to face her back toward him. He carefully put it on her neck, still awkward in his movements as he usually was when it came to things like this but gentle. Morgan could feel his gloved fingers brush the back of her neck as he clasped it and the slight pressure of the chain as he released it. She turned back to face him. Father looked at her with a soft smile on his face. He brushed a loose curl from her cheek, pushing it back behind her ear.

“I think, no I know she would have loved to meet you. Her and Emm both,” He said softly. Morgan felt tears escape, despite how much she tried to hold them back. Something about wearing the Brand of the Exalt proudly on her neck and Father’s assertion made her feel buoyant and just so… happy. She wrapped her arms around Father’s middle tightly, smiling widely as her tears fell down the corners of her eyes.

Morgan knew she was just as much a part of the royal family as Lucina was but there was always this niggling doubt in the back of her mind that she didn’t quite fit. Maybe it was because she forgot all about her past life. Maybe it was her second brand, tauntingly reminding her of her other heritage (even though it was gone now, disappeared as Grima did, its presence in the first place couldn’t be forgotten easily). Maybe it was the sneaking feeling that she could never quite measure up to Lucina. Morgan knew this was silly logically, but her heart still nursed the feeling in her darkest thoughts. Having this reminder of her place in Father’s family, even if was just a silly piece of jewelry, meant more than Morgan really thought it should. She ignored that thought and focused on Father’s heartbeat. Father was here, Papa was back and safe, and Father thought that even her amazing Aunt Emmeryn would have accepted her.

This truly was shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

“Thank you so much, I love it,” Morgan said as Father returned her hug.

The two sat like that for a while, listening to the muffled sounds of the city and the splashing of Lulu’s play in the fountain. However, Lulu was only two and Morgan knew two-year-olds could get bored and fussy very easily. Lulu collapsed on the ground next to Father’s leg, whimpering and scrubbing at her eyes.

Frederick cleared his throat near them, causing both Morgan and Father to look up. 

“Perhaps we should head back to the castle before Lulu decides she’s had quite enough of this,” he said, a slight smile on his lips despite his relatively stern tone. Morgan laughed. Uncle Frederick was just like that, but she knew that he loved them all anyway.

“I suppose so,” Father said, removing himself from the embrace and bending down to sweep Lulu up into his arms. “It should be about time anyway. Why don’t we stop by the honeyed almonds stall while we head back?”

Morgan jumped up excitedly. “Yeah, that sounds great!”

Father laughed and the group of them headed off to return home. Morgan walked close to Father and tickled Lulu’s arms, earning a shy smile from her before she burrowed her head in Father’s chest.

The almonds were delicious as they walked and Morgan hummed happily to herself. This day couldn’t possibly get better, she thought to herself.

-~-

Robin fidgeted with the decorations, smoothing the petals of a paper flower even though technically he and Lucina had finished setting up a bit ago. He knew that Chrom, Morgan, Lulu, and Frederick should be coming back soon and he had already made sure that everything was in order. He couldn’t manage to fully quell his nerves though. It was a bad habit of his to keep checking and double-checking things, although that particular habit helped greatly with the wars and continued to help with his work in peace time. It was just a bit overbearing for domestic matters such as this.

The decorations were relatively subdued compared to what would be set up for a formal party. That was the point however; this was not a formal party. Robin and Chrom invited family and friends only. Many of the old Shepherds who had since moved on, such as Virion and Cherche, had already sent word they would be coming to visit in wake of Robin’s return and alerting the current Shepherds to the party plans was a simple matter of visiting the Barracks and giving word in person. They also managed to contact most of the other future children, who for the most part enthusiastically agreed to come.

“Oh, I hope they arrive soon,” Sumia said, sitting in a chair next to one of the tables. She was about 4 months along with this time’s Cynthia (although, Robin was fairly certain that she and Frederick were planning on a different name for their child to avoid confusion) and standing for long periods of time was generally a bad idea. Robin nodded in her direction.

“I gave Frederick an estimate for when he should herd them up here. I’m sure he can convince them to return, no matter what shenanigans they get into.”

Sumia laughed sweetly. “I’m sure he will.” She smiled and twirled the paper flower in her hands. The multi-colored pattern on the paper spiraled together and Robin watched it for a moment to try and calm. Of course Frederick would be on time, it was Frederick. He would never be late unless there were extenuating circumstances… oh dear, what if something came up? Robin didn’t think that they could have gotten injured but what if someone got lost or attacked or any other horrible thing?

“Robin, you’re fretting too much again,” Sumia said, pulling Robin out of his mind. 

“I know, I know. However, worrying is in my nature, I’m afraid,” Robin demurred and took an empty seat next to Sumia. She handed him the paper flower, assumedly so he would have something to hold in his hands and thus take his mind off his own anxieties.

“True, but that’s why you have us to help you not worry too much,” she assured him. “Morgan is going to be so happy, I know it.”

Robin nodded his assent and watched his other daughter follow her aunt as the latter fluttered around the room, excitedly admiring the decorations. Lucina took a larger role in decorating than Robin expected, hanging and preparing most of it herself. Robin did have to stop her from combining some garish colors and patterns, but she wouldn’t be Lucina if she had a perfect sense of design.

A knock on the wood doorframe brought the activity in the room to a lull. Frederick stepped into sight, his armor making sharp but quiet sounds as he moved. “Morgan is approaching. I came ahead and I believe Lord Chrom is taking a longer way to the room to give us more time, but we should hide now.”

At this, the room jumped back to a flurry of movement. Robin saw Lissa grab Lucina’s arm and pull her down behind a table, effectively hiding them behind the tablecloth that nearly brushed the floor. Robin extended his hand to Sumia, who took it graciously, and guided the two of them to the wall closest to the doorway itself. He pressed himself against the wall so that Morgan wouldn’t be able to see them unless she turned her head directly to the left right on entrance. Sumia raised a finger to her lips with a sly smile. Then all there was to do was wait. The din of the room quieted so Robin extended an ear for footsteps. He raised his arm, preparing to signal the rest of the room. The sound of two pairs of feet (Lulu must have tired out on the trip) echoed down the hallway… three… two… one…

Morgan and Chrom entered and Robin waited a beat before dropping his arm and stepping out from his position.

“Surprise!” chorused from around the room as all the other guests emerged from their hiding spots. 

“Happy birthday, Morgan,” Robin said before giving his daughter a quick hug. 

Morgan raised her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide and moving rapidly to take in the entire room. “What?” she murmured softly. 

“It’s a surprise party for your birthday. Your papa came up with the idea,” Chrom said from her side and ruffled her hair. At this, she seemed to be shocked from her awe and turned on her heel to pull Robin and Chrom into her arms.

“I love you, so much,” she said. Robin laughed and brushed some of her hair that Chrom had pulled out of place into order. 

“Why don’t you go say hello to your friends? Also, thank your sister as well. She did most of the decorating herself,” Robin said.

Morgan nodded her head and pulled herself from her parents before looking around for her peers and sister. After spotting Owain, Cynthia, Inigo, and Nah, she sped off to where the group of teenagers hung, waving Lucina over from where she still stood next to Lissa. Robin watched as Owain and Cynthia enthusiastically greeted Morgan, gesturing wildly. The other children filtered over, although some seemed more reticent than others. Severa’s arms were crossed even as she slunk toward the growing group. When Lucina finally made it over, Morgan launched herself at her. Robin let himself laugh at the shenanigans then pulled his gaze over to his husband.

Chrom was looking at him with a friendly gleam in his eye. Lulu sat in his arms, tiredly leaning against his chest and he brought up a hand to twirl a lock of her hair in his fingers.

“What?” Robin asked, nervously brushing his own hair into place.

“Nothing,” Chrom said. “I was just admiring how wonderful you of a father you are. You really helped make this a great day.”

Robin flushed harshly at Chrom’s words. “It really wasn’t that much. Besides, I’m not that great of a father.”

Chrom raised an eyebrow and shifted so he could be closer. “Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know, it just seems I still haven’t earned that title fairly,” Robin said, shrugging vaguely. “I mean, with everything that happened, perhaps I neglected some things…” He trailed off, looking at his youngest as she blinked sleepily on Chrom’s chest. Chrom followed his eyes and suddenly realizing what Robin was getting at, made a soft sound of acknowledgement. 

“Oh… well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you have made a valiant effort to raise our children. And Lulu loves you just as much, she’s just a little shy right now,” Chrom said and leaned over to press a kiss on Robin’s cheek. “I know that spending more time together, we will be able to give all of us the family we deserve. In fact, why don’t you take Lulu while I do get the cake ready? Might as well get that out of the way before Morgan gets too distracted by everything else going on.”

Robin nodded then cautiously took the toddler from his husband’s arms. She squirmed and watched with large eyes as Chrom left to find the back table where the cake was set out. Lulu whimpered slightly and looked back and forth from Chrom’s retreating back to Robin’s face. Robin rubbed her back and shooshed her, bouncing slightly in a rhythmic fashion. 

“Mm, it’s alright, Lulu. Papa has you and Father will be right back,” he hummed as he rocked her. She started to calm under his hands, but still fidgeted a little. “You know, I missed you so much while I had to be away. You don’t remember me the best, but I still remember when I held you in my arms the first time.”

Lulu looked up at Robin with large, luminous eyes. She seemed to be deciding on her exact reaction. Chrom was right, Robin mused, she was getting more used to him by the day. Robin just had some leftover guilt for leaving her so abruptly, he supposed. He adjusted the bow on her headband, smiling. Lulu took that as an invitation for her to more fully explore Robin’s face, reaching up to touch Robin’s hair. Robin chuckled as she brushed at his bangs with an intense look on her face.

“White,” she said seriously, her hands moving to his cheeks. 

“Yes, my hair is white. Very good, Lulu,” Robin congratulated her. He turned toward the party and noticed Chrom near the table set with cake and other foods. He was talking with Cordelia and Frederick as the latter two adjusted things on the table, presumably to make the most space. Gaius lingered nearby, haunting the entire dessert layout while Lissa stalked up and started admonishing him.

“Alright, can I have everyone come over here? Especially you, Morgan,” Chrom called out as Cordelia and Frederick stepped away. Robin hoisted Lulu more securely in his arms and walked over. Morgan and her friends reached the table first. Robin made his way to where Chrom stood close to her and gave him a smile. 

Cordelia handed Morgan a knife and invited her to make the first cut in the cake. Morgan took it graciously and made a careful cut, her face screwed up in concentration. After, Chrom took the knife and finished cutting out the piece then moved it to a small plate already set nearby. He then placed a small candle in the piece. Frederick struck a match while this was happening then lit the wick. Chrom gave the plate to Morgan.

“Make a wish,” he said. Morgan smiled widely then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She blew out the flame with more force than probably needed after a moment of thought. 

Lulu clapped vigorously after others in the group started. “Morgan! Morgan!”

“Thanks, Lulu,” Morgan said. Then with a wry smile, she took a glob of icing on her finger and swiped it on Lulu’s nose. Lulu giggled and tried to grab Morgan’s finger.

“Morgan…” Lucina said, slightly exasperated. 

“It’s fine, Luci. I’ll clean it off her in a minute,” Morgan replied but her voice lacked any irritation to suggest she was actually upset.

“I’m sure,” Lucina said. “Anyway, what did you wish for? If you want to share, of course.”

Morgan looked widely around at her family all standing around her, from Robin holding Lulu, Chrom putting his arm around Robin’s shoulders, and Lucina with her hands on her hips looking curious. “Well, I wished for my family to be together like this for a long time.”

Morgan looked at Lucina, her expression sobering. “Will you stay with us, Lucina? Or not go away for too long at least?”

“I… er… I have given it some thought…” Lucina said. Morgan kept her gaze steady.

“Well… I suppose I could travel with you and the rest of the Justice Cabal, if you would have me sometime. We wouldn’t travel forever though. My home is here with all of you,” Lucina smiled softly. Morgan gasped and set down the plate on the table before grabbing Lucina tightly around the middle. Owain and Cynthia burst through as well, simultaneously enveloping Lucina in bone-crushing hugs of their own.

“Of course my heroic cousin is welcome to join us on our quest,” Owain said loudly as always. 

“The scion of hope will greatly assist in confronting the vastness of this newly purged land, your hand shall-”

“It’s going to be so great to have you with us, Luci!” Cynthia said happily, cutting off Owain’s blathering with a good natured shove.

Nah edged in, her hands behind her back and looking somewhat sheepish. 

“Sorry, excuse me. I have a gift for Morgan and I wanted to give it to her personally, if I could,” she said. Robin stepped aside to let the young girl through. Nah approached Morgan and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Morgan,” Nah said, handing her a white flower preserved in a pendant. “I know it’s not a Naga’s Bell, but this flower reminded me of good times we’ve spent together anyways…”

“Thank you, Nah. I love it,” Morgan said taking the pendant. Robin swore he saw a slight blush rising on Morgan’s cheeks and coloring the tips of Nah’s ears. How interesting.

“Do you see that, Chrom?” Robin said conspiratorily. Chrom looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

“See what?” He asked.

“Oh, darling. Oblivious as always,” Robin said and pulled Chrom’s head down to meet Chrom’s lips with his own. Lulu squirmed in his arms and stared at them when he pulled away. Chrom laughed and tickled her stomach.  
Robin took in everything around him and let himself feel fully at ease. He truly was so, so lucky, he thought. His hand found Chrom’s and gave it a squeeze, which Chrom reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final notes:  
> -This was originally going to be a second fill for a shipping exchange in… February. Then I realized that the scope of what i wanted wasn’t going have me be done by then so I pushed back my deadline to Morgan’s birthday. Then I missed that deadline and pushed it to Chrom’s… and I think I was done with draft 1 by then but I then had a lot of dawdling in getting it edited. 
> 
> -I attempted to do research and stuff to make this clearly set in Vague-Middle-Ages (like, the castle in Ylisstol is set up similar to a medieval castle in my head) but there are some anachronisms that I just went with. I found that birthday cakes were probably not a thing but I wanted them to have a birthday cake with candles so damnit, there will be a birthday cake with candles. The game is anachronistic anyway, so I think it’s fine lol.
> 
> -The idea that Robin talked to their other self in the “afterlife” and that other self had a message for the children was inspired from another fic, Forgiven by RydiaAsuka, which is very good and I recommend you read it.
> 
> -Nah giving Morgan a Naga’s Bell flower is in reference to the m!Morgan/Nah support line. I actually had them marry in my first play through of the game, so take that as you will ;)
> 
> -I’m guessing that Lulu won’t always go by that name as she gets older and will just cut it to “Princess Lu”. There is something to be said about keeping the kids of the present timeline from getting complexes about their “other selves”, but I imagine that all the Shepherds have different plans for dealing with it. In the Chrobin family, they already have the whole Grima thing to deal with so they are going to be very adamant that Lucina and Lulu are different people. I’m sure Lulu will have her own struggles with it growing up but her family and friends will be there to help. That’s a cool idea for a fic actually…
> 
> -Baby!Morgan of this timeline will probably be a boy (because they aren’t the same person and all that). I haven’t thought about when that child would join the picture or much else in that sense but hmmm….
> 
> -I just realized that I made the final battle with Grima/Robin sacrificing himself close to Lucina’s birthday in this fic… whoops happy birthday Luci 8)


End file.
